As the Games Go On
by Hufflepufficus
Summary: The games are on and nobody is playing nice. Marvel is acting strange, and Cato and Glimmer are too preoccupied with each other to notice. It is up to Clove and Ian(Boy from 3) to figure it out.
1. Begin

AS THE GAMES GO ON

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

(Clove's POV)

I lie awake staring at the girl so high up in the tree. I see another girl in the tree next to her. The first rays of light shine through the canopy and I notice they are talking. The smaller girl that I think is from 11 is pointing to the tracker jacker nest I noticed last night. As I watch the girl from 12 scurries up the tree, she pulls out a knife and starts cutting down the branch. She is going to drop it on us! As I grab my stuff, I pull out a knife from my jacket and throw it at 11. Boom! The girl falls lifelessly from the tree and hits the ground with a thud. Cato awakens from his sleep and I motion upwards. He sees her cutting at the hive and practically drags Glimmer away. I search the area for Marvel and Peeta but I can't find them. I turn to a bush and see Marvel's spear sticking out of it. I pull it free from the bush and find that the end of it is covered in blood. Human blood. My mind takes a minute to process this and I look in the bush and see Peeta's bloodied body in a tangled mess. I hear footsteps and see Marvel running this way. I jump into the bush and cry a little. How can someone do this while they are sleeping? Marvel grabs his spear and runs toward our camp. I run to the cornucopia to find shelter. After today we are down to eight. We might go to seven soon if I can get to Marvel.


	2. The One I truly Love

(Katniss' POV)

My arm is getting sweaty, and I am losing my grip on the tree. I look down and see two bloody bodies. I can't make out who they are. As I start to climb down, I can tell the smaller one is Rue. She has a knife in her heart. When I am about halfway down the 40 foot tree, I see Peeta. His face is bloody and beaten. As I cry out in sadness, my hands slip and I fall. My mind is racing, but my heart is beating faster. I flail, and try to grab onto something. There is nothing. I embrace my fate and close my eyes. The wind flies rapidly across my face. I think of Gale. The only one I really love, the one who is watching me now. My eyes flash open and I mouth the words "I love you Gale". Those are my last four words. Boom!


	3. Oops

(Foxface's POV)

three cannons in two hours. Either the gamemakers are very impatient, or the careers are turning on each other. I guess I will see tonight. As I look out of a bush by the golden horn. I see the careers camp. The boy from 3 is standing guard with a spear. His back is towards me so I start towards the pyramid of food and supplies. I grab a bag of apples and two small knives, and sprint away. Before I make it to my bush a spear goes whizzing by and hits the tree by me. I notice a note is attached that reads "good job avoiding the mines. We should be allies. ;)". What! Why would he want to be allies with me, and there were mines! There are seven tributes left and I have an ally.


	4. Alliance

(Ian's POV)

Marvel came running from the woods with his spear aimed and ready. He throws it at a tree by the golden horn. I swear I saw a flash of red. As he walks to his tent he mumbles something I don't hear. I see Clove running out behind him with tears streaming down her face. I wait to see the others arrive but no one does. I heard three cannons, maybe it was them three? The sky lights up and I see the girl from 11. I wonder how she died. Then I see Katniss and Peeta. What the hell is happening! Wait. If Cato and Glimmer are fine, where are they?


	5. The Cornucopia

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately. I have been busy with school work. I am almost done writing the fanfiction and I just have to type and post it. Also the next few chapters are why I rated this M.

*(Cato's POV)*

As I lean against the inside of the golden horn, it feels cold against my naked back. Glimmer's lips are warm on mine. She fits perfectly into me. I am removing my pants when I hear the boom; it was loud and unexpected. I see a dark body rise from the field. I can only assume it is Thresh.

We are down to six. Woohoo! I continue where I left off and slowly slip out of my pants, only to realize that Glimmer has left. I look around and see the bottom half of a body sticking out of a bush at the edge of the cornucopia. It is pitch black out and I barely find my way to her. I practically tear the pants off her. She is a lot skinnier than yesterday. I continue on and slowly ease into her. As I begin to move faster I hear a voice that is coming this way. I turn to see who it is that is carrying the torch. I see Glimmer. Wait! Then who the fuck is this!

"Cato, who is that?"

"I thought it was you Glimmer."

"Well who is it?"

"I don't know her head was in the bushes, and now she is gone."

"Oh my god Cato! You let someone that could get us closer to winning get away!"

"Calm down Glimmer. We will find her, whoever she is …


	6. The Dead are Still with Us

(Gloss's POV)

The games are getting boring. I need a way that Marvel can get sponsored and win this thing. Maybe I should add a note onto some parcel and send him that.

Marvel, Put on a good show.

One for Clove

One for Ian.

~Gloss

Yes. This is how he will win. He shall be victorious. He shall prevail, and he shall be known as the king of the Hunger Games!

*(Clove's POV)*

I hear screaming by the cornucopia and assume it is Cato and Glimmer. I decide to bathe considering it is just us and the fox girl. When I pass through the camp, I notice Marvel eating on the edge of the woods as I engaged in a conversation. The thought rolls from my head and I sink into the clear water. I see the splash almost next to me as the girl from 5 jumps in. I wonder why she isn't wearing any pants? Her knife is aimed at me and I hear somebody coming this way. Marvel. His spear is aimed, but not at her. My body knows what coming and plunges itself into the water. A sharp pain shoots through my leg. His spear is in my leg. I come up for air and am gagged by the girl. Marvel hoists me up, and I finally notice he isn't wearing anything. He throws me on the ground and slides down to me. He has managed to get inside me. I try to get away but it feels so good. I hear a beeping sound, and so does he. A silver parachute lands next to us. He opens the package and pulls out two small packets and a note. He tears one open and I see an almost clear circle. He slides it over himself and continues on. The capitol people are disgusting. My face is red and I let out a low moan. He feels so good inside me. I hope it never stops. A shadow appears above me and the girl drops something. My vision goes black.


	7. In the Dark

*(Ian's POV)*

I hear two booms echo through the arena. We are at the final four. I wonder who else is left? I hope that Marvel isn't. he seemed different when Peeta died. It kind of scares me. If both Cato and Glimmer are left, I am doomed. There is Clove, but she would probably kill me. Then there is the red haired girl; she doesn't seem like a threat but she is still alive, so she must have some abilities. I look outside my tent and see a shadow coming this way. My eyes fill with a watery knowing that my time has come. But I instead see Marvel motioning me into the tent. When he gets inside, I see him remove his shoes and jacket. For a few minutes we just sit there. As if to answer the question I am about to ask, he removes his shirt and gets closer to me. As he reaches for my shirt, I squirm away, only to be caught by his wet hands. I am aware of what he will do next and kick him in the crotch to momentarily stun him. I get up and run outside of the tent. As he tries to follow I hear a boom. This is the end; this is when I escape this place of death and fear. I am caught off guard and tackled . Marvel isn't going to let me get away this time, and stabs his spear through my stomach. As I begin to cough up blood he quickly removes his pants and tears open a packet. Where did he get that! My face is reddening at the bareness of my body. He lifts me up and the pain in my stomach grows. He gets into me and quickly thrusts in and out. Out of my peripheral vision I see the silver blade of a knife being hurled this way. It misses both of us by at least a foot. The second one comes and I feel a pain in my head. A strange whiteness seeps through my vision. I cant seem to remember why I am here. Boom!


	8. Deception

(Marvel's POV)

What the hell! Why would Foxy kill him! She was supposed to wait till I was done with him. At least I have the upper hand; she doesn't have any more weapons. Where did I put my pants? We have time; it's all up to me when we end this. I wonder why there wasn't a feast this year. Maybe there was too much action this year? I just want to know how Foxy killed either Cato or Glimmer. "Hey, how did you kill them Foxy? You must have gotten close; otherwise you wouldn't have had both your knives."

"Foxy. Why aren't you answering me?"

"Surprised to see me Marvel?"

"How are you still alive? Foxy killed you."

"Well, sometimes plans change and the people you want dead end up living. Goodbye Marvel." Boom!


	9. The Winner

(Clove's POV)

"So Clove, tell me how you managed to kill both Finch and Ian; and how were you never noticed?"

"Well Caesar, I was knocked out, and when I awoke Foxface was sitting on a rock. Probably waiting for something. Because I had stashed a couple knives before going into the water, I pulled one out of the bush next to me and threw it at her skull. There was a boom so I assumed we were down to the final five. In my rage I went to seek out Marvel to make him my next kill. Because of my bad leg I missed my first throw which whizzed past them. On my second throw, my leg gave out and I ended up hitting Ian, and killing him. Thinking that Cato and Glimmer were still alive, made me wonder where they were. When I spoke up after Marvels rage, he seemed surprised that it was my voice. When I threw my last knife at his skull and the cannon went off along with a bunch of horns, I wondered what was going on. When I realized I had won, I was confused because Cato and Glimmer were still alive."

Thank you for your explanation. Now just sit back and watch the recap of the games."

~Recap~

(Peeta's POV)

I awaken from my sleep to see Marvel standing over me. He is saying something but I am too sleepy to listen. He can tell I am not listening. His hands grab my shirt, and I am dragged away. He throws me into a bush and jams his spear into my leg. I don't understand what going on. He pulls out the spear and it flies towards my head. Boom!

(Rue's POV)

"Katniss, Katniss. Get up. There is a tracker jacker nest above us. You need to climb up there and cut it down."

"Ok Rue, stay here where it is safe." That is the last time I see that girl from District 12. I look down and see the careers are still sleeping. I look up to find Katniss, and see her braid whipping in the wind. When I look back down, the girl from 2 is grabbing something. A knife. She takes it and lobs it towards me carelessly. I take a last look at the blue sky one last time before it becomes a fading darkness. Boom!

(Marvel's POV)

The girl is falling. She climbs a tree, and is going to fall. Way to win Katniss. Boom! I need to find my spear and get back to camp.

(Thresh's POV)

The wheat in the field is keeping me warm. I hear a rustle in the distance. When I turn to it, I see a tiny dragon pop out and open its mouth. The burning heat scorches my foot. When I bend down to check the damage, it bites my nose. It retreats away as if completing its job. A few hours later I understand why the dragon left. Its bite was poisonous. My stupidity will be my downfall. When my head is getting heavy. I see a red flash in the wheat ahead of me. I expect the dragon but see the girl from 5 instead. She just sits there watching me. Waiting for me to die. She lunges at me and slashes the knife she has across my stomach. As I except defeat and lay down to die, she pulls me up and asks if there are any heavy objects around. I point out the small book sized rock by my legs. She picks it up and throws it at my neck. Boom!

(Glimmer's POV)

My feet carry me back to the cornucopia after the boom. My bow is cold in my hands as I get there. Cato is there, inside another girl. Who though? Cato turns around and notices that the girl is not me. I shoot an arrow at the girl slowly backing away into the bush. I miss. When Cato gets up, he offers to get some food from the pile. When we get there, we each take a handful of berries we picked earlier this afternoon. After I swallow the first one I realize what we are eating. Nightlock. Boom! Boom!

(Foxface's POV)

Where is Marvel with that explosion? I want to kill that boy from 3. And why haven't they picked up Clove yet? I hear a rustle behind me, and see Clove. Boom!

(Marvel's POV)

I creep through the camp trying to find Ian. I see him in his tent and motion him inside. I remove my clothes and grab him when he realizes why I am here. He kicks me and escapes. I grab him and stab him to the ground. It feels so good to get inside another guy. Why didn't I do this before? A knife flies by. Thank god Foxy missed. I'm not done. Another one goes straight into his skull. I keep going to my release and let it out into the dying boy. I get out searching for my pants. Boom! Now it's just me and the Fox.

~End of Recap~

"So Clove, congratulations once again, as being the victor. I can't wait to see you next year as a mentor of the third quarter quell! Also I will be back next year to interview our new line up of tributes. Happy Hunger Games!"

(There will be a sequel to this based on Catching Fire up soon.)

As the Games Go On 2: The Six of Strength

The first chapter will be posted on January 1st. Please write in the review box if you want the story to be written in the same story, or as a new one.


End file.
